cherry blossom vs new students
by SnowboardingXXXQueen
Summary: Sakura is 16 and beautiful. What happens if we mix Deidara, Itachi and Sasori in it. Deisaku / Itasaku / Sasosaku
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto fanfiction so pleasssssse go easy on me

I don't own Naruto so yeah ;-(

* * *

"Huh who's there" a Pink haired girl asked. A figure was slowly appearing in front of her.

"Sakura…….Sakura……" the stranger said just above a whisper.

"W-What do you want from m-me" Sakura shouted stepping a few spaces back. The figure approached her, slowly raising its hand. There was a ring on one of his fingers. Sakura saw something edged in the ring and wanted to get a closer look at it. He pulled his hand away and started pulling his hood down. His mouth was visible now. He grinned, opened his mouth and shouted "SAKURA-CHAN wake up".

Sakura woke up and looked at the baka who woke her up. The spiky haired blond boy was standing besides her grinning. "Naruto I will count to three and if you're not out of my room till then…" Sakura cracked her knuckles. Naruto sweat dropped and ran out the door as fast as he can. Sakura looked at the alarm clock and groaned.

"So typical of Naruto to wake me two hours before class starts that moron" she sighed and got up._ -I'll get him back-. _

Her dorm room was pretty spacious. Half of the room was dark red and the other half was purple. She saw that the other bed was empty. _-Ino must be boy hunting again-._ Sakura went to the closet and got her school uniform out which was basically a dark red skirt (which was shortened by a blond haired girl), knee long black boots and a white blouse. The tie, vest and shoes (coughuglycough) lay forgotten in the closet. She quickly went to the bathroom, got dressed and looked herself in the mirror.

There she saw a very beautiful girl with elbow long pink hair and forest green eyes. Sakura Haruno is 16 years old and goes to Konoha High for talented.

"Pffffff"

Sakura turned around and saw Ino at the doorway. How she hated when she smirked like that because it usually means nothing good.

"Now now forehead don't give me that look" Ino's smirk grew wider. The pink haired petit sweat dropped. -_What is she up to now-?_

Ino is 16 and really gorgeous. She has long blond hair which is always tied in a ponytail and blue eyes that you can lose yourself in. Her school uniform was exactly like Sakura's only she was wearing high heels. Her special talent is Manipulation.

"Let me guess Naruto woke you up again?" asked Ino walking beside Sakura. They were walking to the kitchen. Usually they have to go to the cafeteria where all the other students were but Ino never liked the food there so they went straight to the kitchen.

"Mhmmm Chouji it smells good what did you make this time?" asked Ino looking at the frying pan. But Chouji quickly turned around so that Ino couldn't see.

"It's a surprise so no peeping" he said taking two plates out of the cupboard. Chouji is Ino's best friend so they get along quiet well. He's really chubby and loves to eat but his cooking is so good that the school had to have him. _You can think what his special talent is._ Sakura can remember how Chouji begged to help out with the cooking in the kitchen so the principal had no choice but to let him help. "Ahhh but I wanna see" said Ino trying to look over his shoulder but failed miserable.

"Ok ok here you go" he said standing aside. Ino almost collapsed but instead hugged Chouji tightly. Sakura noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks sweetie I love caviar omelet soooooooo much" she squealed.

Ino took both of the plates and went through the doors and into the cafeteria. Sakura had no choice but to follow leaving the blushing Chouji behind. The first thing what they heard when they left the kitchen were wolf whistles from the boys. Both of the girls ignored them.

"SAKURA, INO OVER HERE" called a voice from the other corner. They turned around and saw Tenten and Hinata sitting on at a table in the far end of the corner. Tenten has light brown hair that she always thighs in two buns. And Hinata has long blue hair and white eyes (no she's not blind or anything it's just a bloodline thingy). Ino forgot that she was carrying plates and waved at them. "INO" Sakura shrieked catching them both.

"Oh sorry Sak forgot" she smiled weakly.

"Whatever you say" she rolled her eyes

"What's that suppose to mean" asked Ino putting her hands to her hips while pursing her lips.

"Nothing nothing" Sakura waved of and sat next to the two girls placing the plates down.

They enjoyed their conversation and breakfast but then Ino has to ruin it.

"Ah yeah before I forget Saki-chan have you heard the new gossip"

Usually Sakura doesn't really care about gossip but this one sounded juicy.

"No what is it" she asked.

"Apparently there will be new students coming"

Sakura rubbed her temples –_typical-_. "Ino you do know that that's not the first time a new student is coming"

"Well no but we never had three criminals as new students either" said Tenten.

"Criminals" repeated Sakura "what did they do?"

All three of them shrugged and went to a different subject.

The bell rang and all four of them stood up walking to the main entrance. "S-Sakura w-where's your school b-bag?" asked Hinata. Sakura slapped her forehead. "Dammit forgot it again didn't I".

All three nodded.

"Go on without me and tell Kurenai that I'll be there in a flash" with that she waved goodbye and sprinted down the hallway.

_-At this rate I will only be five minutes late-_ she thought not watching where she's running.

"Ufff" Sakura collided with something hard. She sat up and rubbed her nose hopping that it won't leave a bruise.

"The first day and girls are starting to run at you with full force Deidara" a deep voice said with amusement.

Sakura looked up and saw three boys. The right one has jet black eyes and hair. His face was well formed but has a dark aura around him.

The one on the left has red hair and an angelic face.

And the one that she knocked down had long blond hair which half of it was tied in a ponytail. A part of it covered his face. His eyes reminded her of Ino's and his face looked so smooth that she wanted to touch it so badly.

"I'm soooooooo sorry I was in a hurry" she said standing up and giving the blond her hand. But the blond didn't take it and stood up by himself_. –hmm stubborn bastard-_

"Well I'm really sorry but I gotta go" she said and wanted to go past but a hand shot out and stopped her.

"And may we know your name" asked the red head lifting up her chin with his free hand. Sakura's left eye twitched.

"Why should I tell you" she said coldly slapping his hand away.

"Well you knocked my good friend over so maybe you should give him a kiss to make it up" he said rapping an arm around her waist.

This guy was testing her patience big time.

"If you don't want to lose your arm I would suggest letting me go" she said icily.

"Oh looky here we have a girl who thinks she can mess with us" he was lowering his hand and was about to grab her ass when something snapped and the red head lay on the floor. "Sasori-sama" Deidara knelled beside him and saw that his hand was broken.

"YOU BITCH I WILL KILL YOU" shouted Sasori. She bent down and whispered something into his ear that made him growl out in anger. Sakura stood up again.

"I would recommend going to the nursery if you want to get better" she said to Itachi then strode past him. She stopped again at a corner and turned around to face them.

"Oh before I forget welcome to Konoha High" with that she was gone.

"Miss Haruno I will not tolerate lateness" said Kurenei the English teacher. Sakura Haruno stood at the doorway looking at the floor. She was half an hour late.

"Sorry Sensei" Sakura said her head bowed low. Kurenei sighed and pointed to an empty desk. "You're not going to sit next to Miss Yamanaka today let this be a lesson"

"But Sens-" Ino was cut off by Kurenei. "No butt's Miss Yamanaka"

Sakura gave an apologetic look at Ino and mouthed "I'll explain later"

After twenty minutes the class was over and Ino came storming at her. "Explain I want to know now" she said shaking the pink petit by the shoulders. But before she could answer the door opened to reveal two boys. Sakura groaned loudly. _–Today's not my day-_ . Deidara grinned and said something to Sasori so that he could only hear. The red head's eyes darted straight towards her.

Her eyes travelled to his arm. _–Well at least he took my advice to go to the nursery-._Everyone was staring at the two boys and then at Sakura.

"Don't we have a lively bunch today" came a voice from beside Sakura. Ino jumped backwards and hit the desk. "Owwww that hurts sensei you startled be" she said rubbing her backside.

"Well Ino I would really recommend not jumping backwards then it won't hurt" Kakashi said smiling behind his mask.

Everyone went back to their seats except for the two new ones.

"Mhmmm well as some of you know we have two students that will attend this class so be nice" his eyes darted quickly to Sakura but continued "this is Deidara and Sasori but I'll let them introduce themselves" he sat down and took his orange book out. _–perv-_

"My name is Deidara, am 17 and my special talent is explosives" he said bluntly crossing his arms. Sakura heard the girls gossiping

"The blond ones my new boyfriend so back off"

"God they are so hot"

"Such faces can only be made by gods"

Sakura almost snorted but looked up when she felt cold eyes staring at her._ –Why's he still staring he can't be still mad at me can he- _Inner Sakura sobbed _–yes he can you broke his arm what 20 minutes ago-._

Deidara seemed to notice so he pointed at his red haired friend. "The quiet one here is Sasori and his talent is puppet making" _–weird-_

"Sakura could you please show those two around" said Kakashi not even looking up. Sakura stood up and pointed at the gray haired man angrily.

"Why do I have to do it" she shouted not moving.

Kakashi looked up and looked at her sternly.

"Because I say so" he said.

Sakura sighed and went to the two dragging them out the door. She brought them out of earshot then turned around to face them.

Both looked at her confused but then as fast as the confusion came it went and was replaced by anger.

"Hey you pinky you better apologize" said Deidara pointing at Sasoris arm which was heavily bandaged. Sakura glared at him and then turned around.

"Why should I blondy it's his fault for trying to grab my ass and it will heal again so stop whining baka" she retorted. Deidara's face lit up like a tomato.

"Who are you calling baka s-s-small breasted bitch" he shouted. But Deidara just made a grave mistake. Sakura was shaking violently and muttering something under her breath.

"Ummm Pinky are you alright" asked Deidara stepping back a bit. Sasori also was stepping backwards.

"Small breasted bitch, huh" she said with a shaking voice. She turned around, took a step forward and pinned Deidara to the wall, her face coming nearer to his, lips barely touching. She felt how his body stiffened and he was blushing.

"Dei-kun" she purred into his lips, pushing her body against his so that he could feel how big her breasts were. He looked into her eyes and saw something that made him shiver. Her lips moved from his mouth to his ear and then started to bite it softly. He bit his lip and took her face into his hands. She looked up again and was slowly nearing his lips. Feeling her breath on his lips was driving him insane. Deidara was about to kiss her but was stopped by a finger on his lips.

He watched as her face turned from pure lust to amusement.

"Sorry don't kiss girls" she said pushing him away.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it

Well if any of you have any good ideas than post me.

* * *

Sakura: hehe showed him

Deidara: …….


	2. Chapter 2

Ok don't hate me but somehow the story ended up like this. This was really hard to write so I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Naruto (still sad)

* * *

"Ino pig wait up" shouted Sakura running after her closely followed by Hinata and Tenten. "No time forehead sorry" she said turning a corner and disappeared in the crowed.

"Fast" all three of them said.

Tenten turned to the two of them. "And what do we do now the school ended for the day and without Ino, shopping won't be as funny?" she asked.

"Well I don't know what you mean by we" Sakura said smiling. Hinata started to giggle.

"What do you mean Sakura?" the brown haired girl asked.

"What I mean is look behind you" she said grabbing Hinata's hand and walked away with her giggling. Tenten watched confused at the two of them but decided to turn. In front of her was none other than Neji Huyga cousin of Hinata Huyga.

White eyes and long brown hair, in other words hot. "N-N-Neji" she said blushing.

"Was it really ok to l-leave those t-two alone?" asked Hinata sitting down on a bench in front of the school.

"No because Tenten will probably mess it up like always"

Sakura sat beside Hinata and took her water bottle out of her bag. "Well a-at least Neji isn't like N-Naruto ….. clueless" she said blushing madly.

Sakura took a sip of her water bottle.

"Ne Hinata why do you like Naruto?" asked the pink petit.

The blushing girl started to play with her fingers. "W-well he's f-funny and ch-charming and m-makes me s-smile whenever I'm sad" she said blushing even more than before.

Sakura looked up at the clouds and smiled. "Why don't you just confess?" she asked taking another sip of her water bottle. "I'm p-planning to" Hinata said "on Christmas".

"That sounds romantic Hinata but first learn not to faint in front of him" Sakura said standing up, grabbing her schoolbag, putting her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

"HEY NARUTO COME HERE" shouted Sakura to the group of boys sitting under the tree. One of them stood up. His spiky blond hair is always noticeable. He winked at the two girls and said something to the black haired boy next to him.

Sasuke Uchiha 17 year old prick who thinks he's the best in everything.

Sakura looked at Hinata's shocked face. "Well Hinata now you can practice" Sakura said waving at Naruto. The spiky haired boy walked over to them.

"What is it Sakura" he asked glancing over to Hinata and then back at herself. "Well Naruto Hina really needs some advice and I just don't have the time could you maybe help her out please?" she asked smiling at him. _–hehe Hinata you have no other choice- _Naruto grinned and sat down next to Hinata on the bench.

"So Hinata what's the problem" Naruto asked. Sakura quickly went away in the other direction giving quickly the blue haired girl a thumps up. Hinata really looked like she would faint.

"Huh what to do now" she said taping herself on the head.

"How about hanging out with us" said a deep voice from behind her.

Sakura turned around and saw Itachi standing in front of her. Deidara and Sasori were standing behind him. _–well well now both of them don't like me-_ inner Sakura snickered _-oh well at least Deidara will be dreaming of me- _

"Like hell I will" she said sticking her tongue out.

"Didn't Kakashi Sensei say that you are the guide of these two" he said smirking at her. "Ummm well…yeah but…" she said but nothing came in mind._ –shit not good not good-._

"Well then Miss Haruno as I can see you can't think of an excuse then there is no problem" the raven haired boy smirk grew wider. _–Smarty pants-_

"Well …. Ok follow me but no touchy" she glared at the two quiet boys. Deidara smirked and Sasori just looked away.

"Who would want to touch a disgusting girl like you?" the red haired said. Sakura 's eye twitched.

"What did you say?"

"Are you deaf I said…" but Deidara placed his hand on his mouth. "Shut it Sasori or do you want to have the other one broken"

"I'll let it slip this time" the pink petit said gesturing them to follow her.

During the tour Deidara walked besides her closely like a lost puppy and asking stupid questions like what is her favorite color. (Truth be told Sakura liked it but she would never say it)

After about thirty minutes she ditched them and went to her favorite café.

_

* * *

-Finally ditched them-_

"Mhmmm I wonder how Hinata's doing?" she asked herself sitting in a café drinking her macchiato. "Must be nice to have a guy who you like".

She always liked this café because it gave her a relaxing feeling.

"Oh look here guys its little Miss tough girl yeah who thinks that she can ditch us" came a voice from behind her. She knows that annoying voice.

"Can't you people leave me alone" she said blowing on her macchiato hoping that they will go away. "Nope" the blond one said sitting down besides her. The other two followed and sat on the other side of the table. The short plump women with curly orange hair came quickly. "Oh Sakura dear I didn't know you had new friends" she said smiling at her.

"They're no-" but Sakura was cut off.

"Don't say another word this round is on the house sweetie" she said.

"So new friends of Sakura what will it be" she said sweetly taking out her writing utensils.

Deidara looked at the menu. "Ummm I'll have a macchiato" he said putting the card back on the table.

"For me an Irish coffee" said Itachi looking out of the window.

"Just black coffee please" said Sasori giving Sakura another death glare.

The plump women nodded and went off with their order.

"So regular customer" asked Deidara taking one of the napkins on the table.

"Like I would tell you" said Sakura taking a sip of her coffee. "Ah…" she said biting her tongue._ –Every time- _

"But still not a proper coffee drinker I see" said the blond boy taking one of the napkins.

"Shut up and go away" she said angrily.

"Actually no we won't Miss Haruno" Itachi said still looking out the window.

"Ok look is it because of your arm because I'm really sorry and if you want I can heal it quicker because my special ability is healing touch so I can quicken the healing" she said taking a deep breath.

"Healing touch that's a rear ability but then where did you get the strength to break Sasori's arm like a twig" Itachi asked taking his eyes away from the window and watched how the plump women brought the coffee's. "There you go my dears" she said happily and winked at Sakura. "Thank you Mrs. Prune" Sakura said smiling back at her.

"No problem deary" she said and walked away.

Sakura took another sip of her coffee. "I learned it from the headmistress herself" she said looking into her coffee glass "I can break walls down without even breaking my own hand this ability is called 'healing strength' only the people with healing touch can learn that because it takes a lot of concentration" she said looking up at them. _–Shit why am I telling them about my personal life-_ she thought Inner Sakura punching herself.

"Wow that's cool yeah" said Deidara folding the napkin. Sakura blushed. All four of them drank their coffee in silence.

"Well my little cherry blossom this was pleasant but we have to go" said Deidara putting the napkin in her hair. The three boys stood up leaving the pink petit by herself.

"What an idiot" she said taking the napkin of her head.

"What the…"

It was shaped like a rose. Sakura blushed madly at this.

"Idiot" she whispered smiling to herself.

A week past since that day at the coffee shop. Sakura was with Ino and the others in their room having a sleepover.

"Sakura…..Sakura"

_-Why is he so damn stupid-_

"Sakura"

_-I hate him so much always scaring me whenever he can-_

"Sakura"

_-And that snot nosed red head boy that always gives me that look-_

"SAKURA"

"Huh what is it you guys" she asked her three closest friends.

Sakura could see that Ino popped a vein.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT IS IT?" Ino shrieked. Tenten was holding her back.

"You've been like this a couple of days now, what's going on Sakura?" Hinata asked with her all so cute voice.

"H-Hinata what happened with you, you don't talk like t-t-this anymore" Sakura eyebrows shot right up. "Ah now I get it my little plan worked muahahaha" Sakura put her little pinky on the side of her lip.

Hinata blushed tenfold.

"What plan" asked Tenten nudging towards them more.

"Tenten don't be fooled, it's a trap, she's trying to distract us" Ino said crossing her arms.

"I-Ino what are you talking about hehehe" Sakura said smiling her innocent smile.

"Spill" all three of them said. The pink petit sweat dropped.

"Uh well umm... you see t-there's a …. boy who annoys me a lot"

-_why are they so quiet and what's with the stares-_

Ino stood up and went over to Sakura's bed.

"Sakura" she said taking one of her hands "we need to have….the talk"

That was it, the pink haired girl just gaped at her. But then Ino started to giggle.

And so were Hinata and Tenten.

"What's so funny?" she asked folding her arms angrily.

"Saki don't tell me that you don't know" Ino said holding her sides.

Sakura glared at them still not laughing. Tenten noticed and tapped Ino on her back.

"Pssst Ino I think she really doesn't know"

"Oh Saki I guess dating that Uchiha for 6 hours did something to your brain" (Sasuke asked Sakura on a date and six hours later he was trying to flirt with Ino) _–what a dumbass-_

"Don't talk about him" she said angrily.

Tenten and Ino looked at each other and then at Sakura.

"Who is this mysterious boy" they both asked nudging Hinata to join in. But the blue haired girl was off to Dream world (I wonder why)

"Ummm well it's the new student Deidara" she said blushing _–Why am I blushing? Stop it Sakura or else-_ Inner Sakura said.

They both gaped. But suddenly Ino smirked. _–What's she planning? shit that's one nasty smirk. Nothing good run before she can catch you-_

Sakura stood up and tried to run to the door but Ino was fast and grabbed her ankle. Sakura sweat dropped _–uh oh-_

"No no no Saki listen first at what I have to say" th blond stood up and whispered the plan in Sakura's ear.

"That perverted Ino it's not like I'm attracted to him or anything I just think that he's annoying" she mumbled to herself. It was the next day nd the first lesson what she had was History. She groaned loudly. History's her weak point.

"Good morning class" Ebizu said. He's a very strict teacher and treats us like children.

Ever since Sakura came late to class Sasori sits next to her. It doesn't really bother her because she talks to him sometimes. _–ok maybe just asking for the roller or something but it still counts as talking- _

"Class quiet down please" he said taping on the desk. God how she hated that.

"Class I'm going to assign you a partner for the history project"

Almost everybody groaned. Deidara who sits in front of her turned back. "What's so bad at doing a simple project" he asked.

Sakura sighed.

"Well for starters it's a pain in the ass and secondly nobody ever in the history of mankind had a better grade than C in his lessons so usually even if we put so much effort that our eyes will bleed we will still get a C" she said rubbing her eyes.

"When I call out your name, you will stand up and sit next to your partner" said Wbizu taking out the class list.

"Yamanaka and Karin" he said. Ino looked like she was going to die. "He hates me, he hates me" she muttered walking over to Karin's desk.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Huyga Hinata"

-it must be fate- Sakura had sparkly eye.

"Riuji Genma and Rena Lena"

Sakura was about to fall asleep.

"Haruno Sakura and Sasori"

"WHAT" she shouted standing up.

Ebizu looked at her surprised "Is there a problem Miss Haruno"

Sakura blushed and shook her head.

"Dammit Sasori I wanted to have her" said Deidara angrily.

"Tss you can have her" the red haired said.

"That's it where's my baseball bat" Sakura said looking under the desk.

At this Deidara laughed and Sakura thought she saw a smile on Sasori's face.

_-huh so he does have emotions- _

_

* * *

Thank you for your reviews. _

Sorry guys I didn't read it over because well I'm just lazy.

Ok for all you Sasuke fans I'm sorry but this isn't a Sasusaku fanfic (if you want a Sasusaku fanfic than type into search **Sasusaku **and there you have it ).

* * *

Deidara: What did Ino say to you?

Sakura: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS -Going bright red-

Deidara: ……. scary


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry. I had like a blackout.

I won't promise that the next chapter will come quick.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

There they were, Sakura and Sasori having a staring contest in the library. Deidara and an orange haired girl were frightened.

"Give up Sasori" Sakura said

"Like hell I will Haruno" he said coldly

"Please Sasori" she said sweetly.

The red haired smirked. The orange haired girl looked at her partner.

"We should leave them alone Deidara" she said hopefully some alone time with her dream man. Deidara looked at her. She blushed madly at this.

"I don't want to leave my cherry blossom alone with this madman" he said to her pointing at Sasori. The orange haired girl looked down sadly. Sakura seemed to notice that the girl was about to cry.

"Hey Deidara I can look after myself so as your partner said you should leave us alone" the pink petite said.

"But Sak.."

"Please Dei-Dei" she said_. –that should do the trick-._ It did Deidara was smiling.

"Well ok just this once" he said and stood up. He gave Sasori a death glare and went off, closely followed by the orange haired girl.

"He seems to like you a lot" said Sasori not taking his eyes of hers. Sakura smirked at that. "Yeah and. Are you jealous?" she asked. _–yeah right-_

Even though she hates him she couldn't stop thinking that he has such an innocent face. _–cute-_

Sasori smirked at her.

"Now why would you think that?"

Did she just hear right. Sakura looked at him surprised._ –Was he really jealous?-_

"I don't know maybe because I'm sexy and you want me" she said liking her lips. Sasori stood up went around the table, and sat next to the pink haired girl. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. Sakura sat there shocked. _–no no no no no this can't be happening- _

"Sas…"

"Sa-ku-ra" he said just above a whisper. Sakura's heart was pounding fast and hard. Her breath escaped in a rush, the heat in his eyes making her feel light headed and confused. She shut her eyes hoping that this was a dream. She could fell his breath on her lips, it was driving her insane.

But then the warmth of his hand was gone from her chin. She opened her eyes and saw how Sasori was watching her_.-why's he smirking? Oh no-_ Sakura just realized her mistake.

"So Haruno it seems like I win" he said

"Shit you tricked me" she said stll a bit shocked.

"There were no rules Haruno, so I want my homework tomorrow morning and please don't use your disgusting handwriting if you must write it with the computer" he said.

Sakura slapped herself on the forehead. "I guess I deserve it" she said remebering Deidara.

"Can't belive you lost Saki" said Ino. They were in their room. "He tricked me Ino-pig" she retorted punching her pillow. "Now now forehead don't be like that it's only for a week" she said taking out a mirrow from her schoolbag. "Ah whatever" the pink haired girl said "so Ino how is the hunt for Shikamaru going?"

Sakura watched her best friend putting lipstick on. Ino sighed putting her lipstick and mirror back in her bag. "Still calls me troublesoom" she said.

"So going to stalk him again?" she asked. Ino's eye twiched.

"It's not stalking forehead, it's observing my future husband. And how do you know that I observe him?"

"Ummm I don't know maybe because you dressed me up as a boy so that your future husband might become jelous" Sakura said throwing her pillow at Ino.

"Oh yeah forgot, sorry" Ino said jumping up. "Oh my god Saki I almost forgot to tell you. Guess who I saw talking with eachother in the cafeteria"

"Ummmm Tenten and Neji" she guessed

Ino was surprised "How …"

"Random guess Ino-pig"

"Ding ding ding your right forehead. And they were getting all snuggly and stuff"

"That's good" the pink petite said looking under her bed.

"If your looking for the manga, it's in the bathroom" Ino said putting her shoes on.

"Thanks"

Sakura went to the bathroom and saw the manga on the sink.

"Bye Saki gotta go" Ino said/shouted (more likely).

"Mmm" Sakura said falling on her bed.

Twenty minutes past and Sakura has fallen asleep while reading the manga.

Knock, knock ,knock

"Hu wah.. who…" Sakur rubbed her eyes with her palms.

Knock, knock, knock

"Coming, coming" she said falling out of the bed.

Knock, knock, knock

_-irritating son of a bitch-_She stood up and opened the door. Her vision was at first a bit blurry so she didn't recognize the idiot who woke her up.

"Miss Haruno it's very rude to ogle someone"

_-That voice-_ "Itachi what do you want?" she asked yawning. Itachi smirked at her.

"You"

_-wait…what..-_ Sakura gaped.

"Next time please don't put me in such a shock" the pink petite said smacking herself on the head. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Sakura were standing outside of an old building. She took out her cell phone to ring Ino but Itachi snatched it away.

Sakura turned bright red. "Give…me…my.."

"No" he said plainly shoving her cell in his pocket. A blood thirsty aura was circling Sakura. Deidara and Sasori just stepped back not wanting to die. Itachi just stood there not moving. An evil smirk was plastered on her face.

"Itachi I didn't know that you like to play with defencless girls" she said sweetly taking a few steps forward so that she was face to face with him.

"Nice try miss Haruno but that doesn't work on me" Itachi said smirking. _–maybe you but not your hormones- _she thought

She licked her lips nervously. "Itachi I… I don't know … every time I'm around you…" she took his hand and put it next to her cheek. She was rubbing her cheek against his hand. "Please be gentle with me….. because well…" she rested her other hand on his hip. The raven haired boy stiffened a bit. _–gotcha-_

"It-a-chi" she said slowly and quietly_ –dejavú much-_

She lowered her hand to his pocket. Itachi noticed and took her other hand. "Hmmm Sakura you shouldn't play with fire you might get burnt" he said ignoring the fact that she had an effect on him.

She sighed "Ok ok so why did you call me here?" she asked backing way from Itachi. He frowned when he felt her hand leaving his.

Deidara was loking like he might kill someone and Sasori stood there like a brick wall. _–is he still awake-_ she thought noticing that his eyes didn't even move.

He snapped out of it when he felt forest green eyes staring at him.

"We have taken a shine to you cherry blossom" Deidara said in a happy tone. _–wow that was a fast mood change-_ inner Sakura sighed _–maybe he is a girl-_

"So we have discussed it and thought that you will be perfect to be in our club" the blond boy said.

"Club?" _–here it comes they are hundred procent going to say "Welcome to the gay club because ignoring hot guys like us you must be a lesbian"-_

"Yeah it's the ninja club" he said

1…2…3… Sakura burst out laughing.

All three boys looked at her confused.

"Haruno what's so funny?" Sasori asked.

"Th-the n-n-ninja club" she said in between laughter gasping for air.

Sasori, Deidara and Itachi shrugged. Must be a girl thing. "So do you want to join?" asked Itachi watching the pink petite. "Well what do you do in this ehh ninja club of yours?" she asked hikuping a bit.

Deidara smirked "Oh you'll see".

Sakura followed the boys into the creepy abandoned house. Although Sakura loves Horror she doesn't like it when three boys have her in an abandoned house where the outside world can't hear her screams. They opened a big door leading into a dark room. "Umm guys.." she said stepping back a bit feeling a bit nervous. Sasori smirked and pushed her in.

The lights were turned on revelling a beautiful room. There were two red couches in the middle and a few armchairs. The whole room was full with books and an aquarium. "Welcome to Hedquartes" Deidara said falling on one of the couches.

"In the next room is the kitchen but we didn't renovate it because none of us can cook" Itachi said pointing on the left side where a white door was.

Sakura's eyes startet to sparkle. "If you want I can cook for you guys" she said smiling. Deidara looked at her, uncertainty sketched into his eyes.

"Ummm.. can we trust you cherry blossom?" he asked imaging Sakura putting poison in his food.

Sakura took from her pocket a hankerchief and gave it to Deidara. The blondeboy just stared at it confused.

The pink petite noticed.

"Open it moron"

He hesitantly opened it reveling a chocolate chip cookie.

"I made that myself. I wanted to give it to Ino but I guess you can have it" she said crossing her arms. The two boys watched Deidara eat the cookie.

Immediately he stopped chewing and was staring at the pink haired girl with huge eyes. She just stared at the floor. He swallowed and grinned.

"Wow that's delicious" he said taking another bite.

The two remaining boys just shrugged.

"Fine the servants are going to clean it out tomorrow "said Itachi taking a book out of the shelf.

"You guys have servants?" Sakura asked watching the fish swim.

"Yes don't you?" asked Sasori mockingly. Sakura twitched.

"Why no mister Sasori you see I like to do stuff myself and being different than most rich snobs doesn't hurt"

He smirked at that. "Like shortening your skirt and leaving your shirt so wide open that everyone can see your breasts. Oh and boots are actually against school regulations, so is that likedoing stuff yourself and being different than snobby rich kids?"

She hissed at him "I'll let you know that Ino is very annoying. She said she didn't want to be the only hot chick in this school so I let her shorten my skirt. I like boots and the principle is drunk half of the time so she doesn't give a damn. And what about you?"

"What about me?" he retorted

"Walking around like the living dead, if I didn't know better you turned into one of your puppets"

she said out of breath.

Sasori snarled at her. He walked over to her and took her hand. "

Sas…" be quiet he snapped at Deidara.

"So miss Haruno what happens If I show you something interesting"

He took of his coat and t-shirt and laid her hand on his chest. Her eyes went big. _–what's this wooden feeling?-_ she took away her hand quickly. _–what the fuck-_ she stepped back from him scared.

"Sasori that's enough please put your clothes back on" said Itachi walking over to the scared girl. She was rooted to the floor. He put a hand on her back.

"Sakura please sit down. We'll explain everything" he said guiding her to the couch. She let herself fell on the couch.

Sasori just sat on one of the armchairs not looking at her. Deidara just stood there. "Ok it all happened six months ago …"

Flashback

"Sasori" screamed Deidara from the other side of the train station. The red haired ignored him and continued to read the newspaper. Deidara ran towards him tripping on a bag and landing on his face in front of Sasori. The red head turned the page seeing an ineresting article about puppet making.

Owww" Deidara said rubbing his know swollen face.

"Can't you watch where you going" screamed an old lady at Deidara. The blond was about to retort but Itachi stood in front of him bowing to the old lady.

"I'm so sorry miss I'll tell my clumsy friend to be more careful" he said. The old lady blushed and waved her hand.

"No harm done know" she said taking her bag and walked to the ticket booth. "Jeesh Itachi you didn't have to do that and where did you come from last I saw you were chased from fan girls, yeah" Deidara said standing up. The raven haired boy just smirked at that.

"That's a secret" he said having an evil glint in his eye.

Deidara just sweat dropped. Not wanting to find out. "Train is late" said Sasori putting the newspaper back in his schoolbag.

"Attention there has been an accident on the rails. Further trains will be canceled until further notice. That is all" the announcer said. All three boys groaned.

"Just great how are we going to get back know?" Deidara asked.

"The bus is out of question because Sasori here gets sick so that leaves us with taking a taxi or walking"

"How much money do we have?"

"I have twenty" said Deidara taking out his wallet.

"Me too" said Sasori

"I have only ten" said Itachi taking out the scrunched up money.

"Forgot my wallet ok" he said annoyed

"So that leaves us with fifty. That'll be enough" Deidara said

Itachi took out his phone to call the taxi.

"Ok the taxi will be her in ten so we better wati outside" Itachi said picking up his school bag. The other two boys followed his lead.

"Ah when I get home I'm going to eat ramen" Deidara said drolling.

"Well,well,well what do we have here"

The three boys turned around and saw like fifteen men stand behind them.

"Looks like we have three pretty boys waiting for their limosine" a blue haired man said. Itachi took slowly out his cell so that they didn't notice and called 911. He noticed that somone answered.

"I can't belive fifteen guys are circling three high school boys at the tokio main train station" Itachi said pretty loudly hoping that someone on the other end might hear him.

"Ehh what did pretty boy say" the biggest one said. Itachi felt that someone grabbed his hand. "Yo boss this kid called the fuzz" the guy said behind Itachi throwing the cell on the ground. The fat guy sniggered.

"Till they get here they'll be dead" he plunged forward at Deidara with a knife in one of his hands. Deidara ducked immediately, giving the boss a swift kick in the gut. The boss yelled out in pain.

"Kill them" he said rubbing his belly.

Itachi knocked out a guy with a punch dodging a kunai thrown at him.

"Deidara duck" he said noticing a guy with a katana.

Boom

A gunshot was heard.

Deidara turned around when her heard a thump. His eyes went wide. Sasori was lying on the floor clutching his shoulder, his arm was blown of. Blood was flowing down his fingers. Sirenes were heard not far off. "Shit move out men" the boss said running away with the others. Itachi went over to Sasori and noticed that it must have been a shotgun. Sasori was shaking all over. His face getting paler. "SASORI" Deidara shouted before the red haired fell unconscious.

End of flashback

"After that we visited the hospital but his arm wasn't usable" Itachi said. Deidara yawned

"A week later he build his own arm and sewed It back on" the blone said.

"B-But that's impossibe. You have o connect all the nerves and…" Sakura was cut off.

"My grandma is a Surgent she helped me" Sasori said moving his fake arm.

"But then why did you guys go to jail?" Sakura asked confused.

"Oh that well let's just say we had a little reunion with the gang and one thing let to another" Deidara sniggered. "The counsel said that even though they shot at Sasori we weren't aloud to go get revenge so they threw us in jail for three weeks"

"Oh" was all the pink petite could say. It made sense.

"Our parents realized that the big city is dangerous so they sent us to a different school"

"But why to the Konoha school for talented?" she asked

All three shrugged.

"The headmistress sent us a letter that we are very gifted and the school would love to have us. So we thought, why not"

_-Probably was drunk-_ Sakura thought.

After that Sakura said goodbye and went home. _–six months ago huh. Guess people were affected by that prank-_ she thought rounding a corner tears sliding down her cheek

After she left Deidara turned around to face the two teenagers. "So who's going to get her" he asked crossing his arms. Itachi and Sasori looked at him confused.

"Don't play dumb I know you two also like her"

At this they tensed. "Listen I also like her so why don't we make a bet" he asked.

"Whomever kisses the best wins" he said

"Each one of us is allowed to kiss MY Sakura and by the end of two weeks on Christmas eve she will say which one is the best kisser" the blond continued

"Sounds interesting" Sasori said smirking.

Itachi just nodded

Neither of them liked the idea that the other one will kiss Sakura but a bet is a bet.

* * *

well that was interesting to write


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto -.-

but I'm going to make my own manga one day hehehe. Trying to draw a long haired girl. Boyfriend comes in and says why does that duck have long hair.

So it might take a while before I can actually draw. -.-

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her dorm room. She noticed that Ino was still missing. _–Of course-_ she thought wanting to have a shower badly. She went into the bathroom and turned the bathtub on.

Grabbing the towel next to the sink she stripped. Her reflection in the mirror disturbed her a bit. Her eyes and cheeks were red and puffy. She hated when she cried. It made her insecure. She slowly got in the bathtub forgetting that she still had the towel around her. Her head was killing her _–what time is it?-_ she thought grabbing her jacket. But she just felt empty pockets. _–Oh shit, don't tell me- _she cursed inwardly. _–Whatever I'll just ask him tomorrow-_ with that she got out and got dressed in her pj's.

The pink petite woke up with a yawn. _–What to do on a Saturday-_ She stood up looking at the still empty bed of Ino's. _–That's weird she is normally here for breakfast. I better get my cell back and call Ino- _she jumped out of bed and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a jumper. "Not bad" she said to herself walking out of the door.

"Ummm.." Sakura stood in the boy's dormitory not knowing Itachi's room number. "Excuse me" she asked a boy with light blue hair.

"Do you know which room is Itachi in?"

The boy just smirked. "Wow didn't know that the famous sexy Sakura is a fan girl of the Uchiha" he said mockingly "he just went out a few minutes ago"

"Thanks" she said wondering if she should hit him for his remark. She ran down the hallway and out into the open. There she saw him sitting on a bench under a tree reading a book. She noticed the peaceful aura around him. _–note to self if Itachi gets mad throw a book at him- _

"Hey Itachi what are you doing" she asked sitting down on the bench next to him.

"Well as you can see I'm reading a book" he said shutting the book.

"I noticed that much. What I meant was why are you here outside freezing your ass of while reading a book?" she asked annoyed

He smiled "I like the cold".

Sakura really liked that smile it made him look so adorable.

But then the pink petite realized why she came. "Itachi can I have my cell back, please?" she asked.

He sighed and stood up.

"Come on it's in my room" he said

The walk to his room was pretty quiet. "Deidara and Sasori are out" he said opening the door snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Wow" she said stepping in the room. It was a bit bigger than hers and Ino's. There were three beds. Sakura noticed immediately which one belonged which. Puppets were hanging from one bed so that one must be Sasori's on the far left. In the middle it was full of clay. _–Does he sleep with that stuff?-_

and the right one must be Itachi's because there was a bookshelf right next to it.

She passed him and sat on his bed. He watched her pass him in a daze. She noticed him staring at her. "Umm Itachi can I have my cell back?" she asked _–why is he watching at me like that?-_

He snapped out of his trance and went o the wardrobe to get his jacket out. He found it and gave it to her. "Let me see who called" she unlocked her cell and saw ten missed calls from Ino. She was about to call her when she felt something soft pressing against her lips. The pink petite looked up in shock only to be met with Itachi's onyx ones. _–w-w-w-what the FUCK-_ inner Sakura screamed. She was too shocked to move an inch. Itachi deepened the kiss stroking her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance. Sakura didn't comply so he bit her lip making her gasp. He stuck quickly his tongue in her mouth. Sakura slowly closed her eyes letting him do what he wants.

"We're back" said an angry voice

Sakura broke the kiss and stared at the doorway, her eyes went big. Deidara and Sasori were standing there angrily. She quickly jumped up. "I-I-I b-better g-go" she said stuttering madly walking past the two angry teenagers. Sakura heard the door slam behind her and some yelling.

_-What just happened?-_ shrieked inner Sakura

_-I better call Ino- _

She pressed speed dial and waited for her to answer. _–She normally always picks up- _her mailbox came on. "Yeah Ino what's wrong please call me back because I'm starting to worry." she hung up hoping that her blond friend will call her back.

"I can't believe you did that" came a loud voice from the other side of the hallway. Sakura noticed it as Temari's.

Sakura hid behind a corner.

"She was getting on my nerves that troublesome woman" _–that must be Shikamaru-_

"Yeah but saying those nasty things to her was a bit mean" she said leaning against the wall.

"I don't care we were just friends but she is just such an idiot" he said pulling Temari towards him

"Not like you, you are my dream girl Tema and I won't let anything get between us" he said kissing her.

_-Ino-_ Sakura thought rounding the corner. Shikamaru noticed and turned to her. Sakura plunged at him, grabbing him at the scruff.

"Where is she?" the now angry girl asked. The brown haired boy shrugged.

"Don't know and let me go women" he said angrily. Sakura slammed him against the wall. "Sakura please" Temari begged. But the pink petite ignored her pleading.

"Don't make me ask twice" she said.

"SAKURA" shouted a high pitched voice. Tenten and Hinata were running at them. Sakura noticed them and turned to them. "Tenten, Hinata please go and search for Ino. I think she is about to do something stupid" she said not letting go of him.

The two girls looked at Shikamaru and then her, realization struck them

"Ok" they both said giving Shikamaru an evil glare.

"Just don't kill him" Hinata said "Tenten you go and check the hospital I'll go check outside"

With that they ran off.

"Now, where was I?" Sakura asked turning back to her pray.

"Oh yes let's see Temari do you know anything?"

The blond haired girl snarled at Sakura. "Let him go" she said

_-wow from nice cute girl to snarling bitch-_

Sakura raised her fist. The pig tailed girl eyes went wide. "Sakura please you're going to kill him if you hit him"

Sakura laughed at that "Maybe I will. Have any ideas where she is?"

"S-S-She ran. We were outside near the café next to the church and she just ran off down the lake"

"When did that happened?" Sakura shouted

"Ummm like three hours ago"

"Shit" she cursed dropping the boy.

"If anything happened to her I'm coming back for you" she said hitting the wall besides him making a huge crater. Then she ran _–the lake is where she and Shikamaru first met-_ she thought hoping that she's going to be ok.

She ran so fast that she didn't notice that she passed a shadow.

* * *

She was getting tired but couldn't stop. The lake was already in her eyesight. "INO" she shouted "INOOO"

There was no answer. Sakura stopped and looked around. Then she began to panic

"INO"

"What is it Saki" a quiet voice said behind her. Sakura turned around and her eyes went wide. Ino looked awful. Her face was all dirty and swollen. Sakura quickly hugged her. She was freezing. Her Jacket was missing and she noticed that Ino wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Ino your hair" Sakura stated feeling the lack of hair on her back.

"Oh…..that, don't you like it Shika extra did it for me" she said quietly

_-oh he's going to get kicked somewhere where it really fucking hurts-_

"Ino please don't scare me like that I thought that you might ..." she didn't want to finish the sentence.

"HEEEEY" shouted a voice at them. They both looked up. Deidara was waving at them. "Come on its freezing out here" he said running down stopping besides them.

"Come on know he wasn't that good looking" he said picking up Ino bridal style. Sakura gave him a quizzical look. The blond boy just smirked.

"That moron almost pissed his pants when I arrived" he said walking up to a black car. "This guy just happened to pass by" he said nudging his head towards a black haired boy. Sakura immediately realized that it was Sai. Ino looked up at him from Deidara's chest.

"S-Sai what are you doing here" she asked

The black haired boy looked at her and blushed. "I wanted to see if you're alright" he said putting a hand behind his head.

Deidara gently put the girl in the back seat_–mmmm I got a plan-_

"Oh shit I just remembered that we have to go somewhere" she nudged Deidara. He just looked at her confused.

"Really mhmhm" Sakura covered his mouth. "Yeah don't you remember Dei-Dei" she said hoping that might shut him up.

"Sai can you please bring Ino to our dorm room and Ino I'm really sorry but I'll explain everything later"

The blond girl just nodded her head. They said their goodbyes

After she watched how the car turned a corner she turned to the still dazed Deidara. She was about to say something when she felt her stomach rumble. Deidara heard her growling stomach. "Wanna get something to eat?" he asked smiling. She nodded.

"Good because I know a very good café that makes buttermilk pancakes"

He grabbed her hand and led her to her sanctuary.

Deidara watched how Sakura was inhaling the pancakes.

"More please" she said finishing her second round. Deidara's eye twitched. This chick is going to make him poor.

But something was on the back of his mind that was bothering him. "So Sakura do you like Itachi?" he asked. He knew that Itachi liked her and this was a bet but that doesn't stop the stinging in his chest.

She stopped eating her third portion. "Ummm well as a friend yeah" her cheeks went red when she remembered the kiss. The kiss was nothing special but she noticed the wanting.

"Well you seemed to like the kiss" he said with a high voice. When she heard his voice she burst out laughing. Deidara went bright red. "Stop laughing pinky"

"I-I'm so sorry Dei-Dei but t-t-that was so cute" she blurted out. By that he turned even redder, if that was possible.

"Uh ..yeah"

Sakura finished her breakfast and they went back to their dorm. The walk back was very uncomfortable. Well for Deidara at least. "So when is the next club meeting?" she asked.

The blond boy shrugged.

"We don't really have meeting we just hang out there" he said opening the door for her. She walked into the hallway and noticed Hinata and Tenten. "Hey you guys"" shouted Sakura running towards them.

They turned around. "So" they both said worriedly

"She's fine I bet she's falling in love all over again" the pink petite said with a huge smile. They both sighed in relive. "Thank god"

"Wait a minute falling in love again?" asked Tenten with wide eyes.

Sakura just smirked. "Mmmm you'll find out eventually it will be a surprise"

"No fair" they both said. Hinata then watched Deidara coming over to them.

"Ah and I see someone else is too" she said more to herself but Sakura still heard it. "Really who?" she asked. The blue haired girl looked at her surprised and then sighed. "I guess that will be a surprise for you Sakura" she said rubbing her temples. She wondered how somebody can be so dense. Oh wait she can, remembering Naruto. "We'll be off" said Tenten giggling.

Sakura just watched the two walk of confused. "Weird girls" she said to herself. Deidara tapped her on the shoulder. "Come with me for a sec" he said grabbing her hand. Before she could say something she was being pulled towards the staircase. They ended up on the roof. Sakura was about to yell at him but noticed the relaxed feeling around him _–Ok Itachi likes books and Deidara likes high places-._

"I never told anyone this before but I just love high places" he said sitting down on the ground. The pink girl followed his actions. "This and explosions. Art is a bang you know"

_-Art is a bang. So he is an artistic typ-_

"But Sasori things that beauty is everlasting" he snorted "what do you think Saki?"

Sakura just tapped her head thinking. "Ummm well it depends I mean fireworks are beautiful and exiting but also I've seen paintings that are just gorgeous"

Deidara laughed at that. "My my don't we have a small artist here"

Sakura blushed from embarrassment "Well `mister I'm such an artist` you tell me what's real beauty?" she said crossing her arms. He stopped laughing and grabbed her chin. "I'm looking at it" he said before he plunged forward crashing his lips with hers. Sakura didn't protest at all. He broke the kiss and stared her in her eyes smirking. "After Christmas eve I'm going to do more" he said standing up. She watched him walk towards the door and disappeared. But then she blushed _–what does he mean more-_

* * *

_-oh great where to go know-_

After the little kiss on the roof Sakura was walking around the school wondering what she was suppose to do. _–Can't go in my room because I might be disturbing a romantic moment, don't want to go to the cafeteria because I ate………….Wait a minute the library-_ She nodded happily at that idea and skipped off to the place where almost no one ever goes. She deserved some peace and quiet. She opened the door and came face to face with Sasori. He grinned at her dumbfounded face. "S-S-Sasori what's this all about?" she asked hysterical. "What do you mean Haruno this is the library" he said.

"Grrrr Sasori I mean why are you at the library?" she asked clenching her jaw.

"Reading" he stated "do you want to help me find a book?" he asked turning away from her. _–did I just see a blush. Nah must be my imagination-_

"Um ok Saso. What kind of book do you need" she asked straitening her skirt. The red haired boy tensed when he heard his new name. "Something with the guide for puppet making" he said walking off to one of the shelves. Sakura shrugged and went to the other direction. After about an hour Sakura found it on one of the higher shelves. "Sasori I think I found it" she said standing on her tiptoes reaching up but couldn't reach it. Sakura gasped when she felt her body being forcefully turned around. She was about to shout at the person but noticed that it was Sasori. "Sakura you should really wear something else. It can make a man insane." he said just above a whisper. The pink petite bit her lower lip. He took both of her hands and pinned her against the bookshelf. "Girls like you should be punished" he said lowering his head.

"Sas…" he silenced her with his lips. She didn't know how long they stood there but she didn't really care. He pushed himself towards her to deepen the kiss.

"Ahem"

They both broke the kiss looking at the intruder. Sakura's eyes went big. Standing there was a pissed Itachi. _–of course of all places he has to be here. I really have good luck-_ she sighed.

"Get your hands of her" he growled at him. Sakura rubbed her temples. The red head smirked at him. "Jealous much Uchiha?" he asked leaning against the bookshelf. Itachi stepped forward and was about to punch that smirk of him but Sakura stepped in between them her hands up.

"What's going on?" she growled at both of them. "All three of you kissed me in one day and I'm really getting pissed off"

Itachi and Sasori looked surprised but wasn't about to say anything soon. Sakura got impatient and somehow got both of them in a headlock. "Ok then if you guys don't want to tell me then I just have to guess. Yesterday all three of you were somewhat normal, so that means after I left you stayed and discussed something. Something involving me so that means Deidara opened his mouth and said something stupid and somehow you two agreed. Adding all the information together sums up that you guys are in a bet. And let me guess, who is the best kisser right?" she finished smiling at the two very shocked faces.

"Stunning aren't I" she said letting both of them go. They were about to ask her how she knew but thought otherwise. "You have till Christmas to tell us" Itachi said looking down. Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Till Christmas huh. I guess I have to tell you guys before I chose" she said.

"Tell us?" Sasori asked.

She opened her eyes again. "Meet me at headquarters. There's something that you need to know" she said.

They both watched her walk away, confusion written on their faces.

* * *

Deidara, Sasori and Itachi were waiting inside headquarters. "Hey Itachi your maids did a great job cleaning the kitchen" Deidara said happily, remembering Sakura's cooking. The raven haired boy ignored him and continued reading his book. "When is Sakura going to b here? I'm starving" Deidara said falling down on the couch.

"Impatient aren't we know"

The blond haired boy looked up and noticed the pink hair.

"Hey there darling"

She smiled at him. _-He sure is cute when he wants to be-_

"So what's the thing what you wanted to tell us?" Itachi said laying down his book.

"Sasori" she said looking up at the red head boy. "What you're about to hear is going to probably make you angry so please listen to the full story and then you can get angry ok" she said sitting down on one of the chaires. "Ok so it all started when…."

* * *

-Flashback-

"Sasuke"

The raven haired boy turned around and saw a very flustered girl running up to him.

"Sasuke about our date tonight" she said "Can it be at 6 because I have guitar practice at 4 and well I need to get prepared"

"Umm Sakura I might not make our date tonight" he said noticing a blond haired girl walking towards her locker.

"What why not, we just got together and it's going to be our first date" the pink petite said.

"How about tomorrow" he said noticing the girl going into an empty classroom.

"Ok" Sakura said noticing he wasn't even looking at her. "Great so bye" he said pushing Sakura towards the cafeteria. "You haven't eaten yet so how about you have some breakfast" he said pushing her in the cafeteria. "But I already had breakfast" she said but realized that Sasuke was gone.

"Grrrrr where did he go off too"

She walked towards her locker. Sakura then remembered that he was looking at the empty classroom.

"I wonder what's in there that sparked his interest" she said walking towards the suppose to be empty classroom. She reached out her hand to open the door but stopped when she heard Sasuke's voice. "Come on Sweetie just one kiss" he said seductively.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop it already" said a feminine voice.

"Ok I'll leave you alone on one condition" he said. Sakura heard a gasp and then a thump. Her eyes narrowed.

"Let me go or I'll scream" said the feminine voice.

"Try it sweetie classes are over so there won't be anyone near this place and if anyone does hear you it won't matter because I locked the door" he said

The girl whimpered.

Crash

The door was ripped of his hinges and was lying on the door. In came a very pissed of pink haired girl.

"Go before I rip you apart" she said. If she wasn't so pissed off she would have laughed at his scared face and shaking body. As soon as she said that he darted out the door. Well what's left of it that is. After a few minutes she heard something moving.

"Thank you" said the blond haired girl.

"No problem. Ugh and just think tomorrow we are going to Tokyo" she said sadly.

"Huh you mean the school field trip tomorrow" asked the girl

"Yup" she said "but it's ruined now"

"No it's not"

Sakura looked up and saw dazzling blue orbs watching her. "My name is Ino Yamanaka and I'm going to be your best friend from now on" she said happily.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at her. "I know Ino we went in the same class more than a year" she said

"Oh really then I'm sorry I never noticed you. What was your name again?"

_-You got to be kidding me-_

"Sakura Haruno"

"Fits you, so know I'm going to talk to the teacher to put me in the same room as you ok" she said running out of the classroom._ –Why not. She seems harmless-_

The next day Sakura was standing outside with the rest of the class.

"Sakura Haruno" called out Kakashi.

"Here Sensei"

"Yukari Minamori"

"Present"

"Ino Yamanaka"

….no answer

"I repeat Ino Yamanaka"

"Here" she said appearing besides Sakura. The pink petite stared at her in shock. _–where did she come from-_

Ino smiled at her. "I told Kaka-sensei to put you in my room with Hinata and Tenten" she said waving at two girls. A short blue haired girl and a girl with brown hair came over to them. Sakura noticed that they were Hinata and Tenten.

"H-hi Sakura" said Hinata blushing.

Ino just rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her ever since she met Naruto she's been like that" she said grabbing Sakura by the arm.

"Let's get on the bus Saki"

Sakura didn't have much a choice because Ino was literally dragging her to the bus. There she noticed the all too familiar raven haired boy. He looked up at her and got scared.

"Come on Saki your holding up the line" said Ino giving Sasuke a death glare.

"Oh yeah"

They sat down. _–why does it hurt so much-_

Ino seemed to notice the sadness in her eyes. "Hey Saki tell you what when we get back to our dorm room we're going to make a plan to get revenge ok" she said smiling

To Sakura's ears that sounded nice.

* * *

"We've arrived" said Kakashi standing up. "Ok you all know your room numbers so scram. You have one hour to get ready for a long walk"

Everybody groaned loudly. _–Lucky that I took my jogging shoes with-_

"Just great and I only have high heels" Ino sighed.

* * *

"Oh my god my feet hurt" the blond girl said lying down on her bed. Tenten and Hinata didn't even bother to go to bed so they just lay on the floor.

"Comfy down there?" she asked looking at the almost dead girls.

"Kakashi likes to torture us. Did you see his smile behind his mask?" Tenten said in between breaths.

"So about our plan Saki?" Ino said rubbing her feet.

"What plan?" Tenten asked

"MSPHP plan" she said happily.

"And that stands for…."

"Make Sasuke piss his pants" Sakura said

Tenten and Hinata started to laugh. "Oh please don't make us laugh it hurts so much" the brown haired girl said clutching her ribs.

"So here it is" Ino whispered taking out a piece of paper. It was well drawn. –_She must have a lot of free time-_

* * *

"After breakfast you kids can go where you want to because I'm just too lazy" said Kakashi to the class. Everyone cheered.

"Today is our lucky day" Ino smiled dragging Sakura to an empty table. Tenten and Hinata joined them.

"Why am I wearing this" Sakura asked pointing at her clothes.

"Two reasons" said the blond girl "first is this can lure bastard into our trap and second is that it looks sexy on you" Sakura knew that she was going to lose this argument so she didn't say anything.

"Ok everyone know what to do?" the blond girl asked standing up leaving her empty bowl on the table. All three nodded.

"Remember we meet at three at the rocky garden. Sakura, good luck. Everyone else come with me"

The pink petite cleared her throat and went over to the bastard sitting with Naruto.

"Ummm Sasuke" she said sweetly. The raven haired boy looked up at her. He noticed the hot pants, tight t-shirt and boots. _–oh know you look at me-_

"Sasuke I'm really sorry that I got angry at you. Boys do have needs so I can understand"

His eyebrows rose but smiled all the same.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sakura. He knew that Sakura was lying but didn't say anything because he also didn't like what his best friend did. (Naruto and Sakura are also friends so that's why he knew she was lying)

"So what you want to do to make it up?" he said seductively looking at her breasts. –_punch him now com on Sakura you know you want to just one little punch-_

"W-Well I was thinking that here we can't do anything because of Kakashi so I saw in a tour guide that the rocky garden was quiet romantic" she said annoyed.

"Hn fine then"

"Ok meet me there at three understood" she said going away quickly to punch something.

_-ok there is still three more hours- _she said going taking her cell phone out.

"Yes Ino. Faze one complete" she said evilly

"Very good Saki meet us at you know where"

"Got it"

* * *

Sasuke's point f view

* * *

Sasuke looked at his watch. _–where is that bitch-_ he thought sitting on one of the rocks.

"Sasu" a very seductive voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Sakura standing at the edge of the cliff. He stood up smirking. Sakura looked down the cliff.

"You know Sasuke you really did hurt me. So much that I really don't feel like living anymore" she said tears sliding down her face. The raven haired boy eyes went big. "W-WAIT" he shouted running towards her. But it was too late and she jumped.

* * *

Sakura's point of view

* * *

She saw him running towards her and jumped. "Ufff"

she said feeling the bunji cored beneath her jacket.

"Quick take her" whispered Ino to Tenten and Hinata. They quickly took her and let a dummy fall on the train tracks. Sasuke looked down and right on time came the train. They were lucky that there was a cave underneath the garden or the plan would have been difficult.

"SAKURA" they heard Sasuke screaming.

"Let's go back to the dorm" Tenten said giggling

-end of flashback-

* * *

"…and that made the train stop" she said sadly not looking at Sasori.

"Foolish brother" Itachi said rubbing his temples

"What happened afterwords?" asked Deidara

"We went back to the dorm and acted like nothing happened. In the end Kakashi believed us and told Sasuke to stop telling lies"

"What you've done was reckless and none the less you could have gotten hurt" said Itachi angrily

"I know that know but I wanted revenge"

"Why did you tell us?" asked Sasori his head hanging down.

"Because it was my fault what happened to you and….and…."

"And you thought that your guilt might go away"

She nodded tears slowly filling her eyes.

"You probably hate me know" she said biting her lip.

"No we don't Sakura" said Deidara hugging her. "Please don't cry"

"B-But…"

"But for that you have to make us something to eat" Sasori said evilly.

Sakura smiled at all three of them and nodded. "Ok then" she said happily going to the kitchen.

* * *

Finally done :D

The next chapter Sakura's going to chose but I don't know who. I really don't know who to pick. I like them all –cry-

Maybe if someone was so kind and told me which one it would help me out a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Naruto

-.-

* * *

"What it's already 3 days before the Christmas party" panicked Sakura. Ino was checking herself in the mirror.

"That's what happens when you read mangas or watch anime all the time" she said doing one of her poses. The now short haired Ino was happily in love with Sai.

"But I haven't bought gifts and I need a dress"

"Shhhh Saki don't worry the shops are open late tonight" the blond haired girl said doing another pose.

"Tss ever since you've been with Sai you've become calm. What happened to the perverted attitude?"

"You know Sai calmed me a bit down and have you seen him paint. It's just wonderful"

"Ino what are you doing" Sakura asked watching Ino confused.

"I'm checking which position would look best next to Sai"

_-of course-_

"So Saki do you have a date?" Ino asked sitting down next to her because she got bored. The pink petites eye twitched.

"I have three"

Sakura didn't have a choice on this one. The three boys somehow made a schedule and annoyed her till she snapped and said yes. Of course Ino started to laugh.

"It's not funny Ino-pig" Sakura said into her pillow

"It is for me forehead"

* * *

Sakura was quiet happy with her shopping. All four girls sat at the pink petites favorite café. After ordering their drinks Tenten clapped her hands excitedly.

"Come on take out the presents and show it to me" she said to the three girls.

Sakura groaned

"Fine whatever but no peeking on your present"

"Ok Hinata you first" the brown haired girl eyed Hinata excitedly. Hinata took out an orange jacket.

"Now who can that be for?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Meany" Hinata said playfully putting the orange jacket back

"Ino your turn"

"My pleasure" the blond said taking out a sexy Santa costume and a ribbon. Tenten and Hinata blushed madly.

"When did you buy that?" they both asked at the same time. Ino just smirked evilly.

"While you two were testing perfumes Sakura and I went into that sexy clothes store" she said happily. The two girls looked at Sakura shocked.

"Don't look at me like that she dragged me there and made me buy the same outfit" the pink petite said taking out the same costume.

"But Saki we are going to be like twins"

As usual Sakura was too tired to argue and took out a painter's kit, some books and a very weird looking mannequin.

"Wow that is some weird stuff you bought Sakura" Tenten said looking at the cover of the book.

"_The art of murder"_

"Uhhh I hope this is only a thriller and not a guide"

"Tsss it's a thriller Tenten" Sakura said annoyed "Show me what you got"

"A dagger" she said not wanting to show it in a café. All three sweat dropped.

–_Well she is a weapons master after all-_

"So Sakura who're you going to chose?" asked Hinata changing the subject.

"I really don't know and it's really annoying me" she sighed loudly and then fell on the table.

"Can't someone choose for me pretty please?"

"NO" Ino said happily drinking from her caramel coffee.

"Sakura tell us a bit of these boys because we really didn't speak to them much so we can't help you" Hinata said sweetly.

"Well let's see Deidara is the kind of artsy type and is very funny, I can see he also cares for me but he can be a pain in the ass. Then there is Itachi the quiet and mysterious type, he loves books and to tease me and is the only one who can match me at chess. The last one is Sasori also a kind of artsy type but instead of playing with clay and explosions he likes to build puppets, he can be very perverted sometimes but also he can be very sweet"

"Itachi" Tenten said immediately

"What no way Sasori is way better" Ino retorted

"Sakura chose Deidara" Hinata said to her

"Why Deidara? You just like him more because he resembles Naruto" retorted Tenten

"And you only like Itachi because he's so unsocial like my cousin"

The bickering went on for about a minute when finally the three turned around to Sakura and said "Well?"

"You know what I'm going to surprise you guys ok" Sakura said drinking from her late.

_-ouch did it again- _

* * *

"Today is the day" said Itachi throwing is book aside. He just couldn't concentrate.

"We still have two hours till we have to go" said Deidara plopping down on the bed.

"I wonder who she will choose"

"If she actually wants to choose. There is always a chance that she might not like any of us" said Sasori absentmindedly.

"Don't say that, that makes me more nervous" the blonde boys sighed loudly. "Time please GO FASTER"

_**

* * *

Meanwhile at the girls**_

"Oh no we only have like two hours we got to hurry" said Tenten running to the bathroom.

"GET OFF" shouted Sakura trying to push of Ino.

"Come on Saki only this once" she said hoping that the pink haired girl won't use her real strength. Hinata was taking out her make-up bag. The truth is Sakura stopped wearing make-up after Sasuke.

"NO"

Sakura didn't really want to use her strength against her friends. Hinata was closing up on her with the mascara. "I'll buy you a new manga if you let us put make-up on you" said Ino. At this Sakura stopped and thought about it.

"Fine but not too much" she said crossing her arms.

After about an hour Sakura looked herself in the mirror.

" …. who wants to die first?" she asked looking at herself. She was wearing a short red skirt and a tight red shirt. Sakura was feeling the soft white stuff around her skirt. She liked the feeling. (it's the costume what she and Ino bought)

"You look hot Saki but to bad some people didn't want to join us" Ino said looking at the two girls. Hinata was wearing a dark blue dress what suited her very well and Tenten was wearing a pink Chinese dress.

"Umm Tenten why…"

"Neji likes traditional clothes" Tenten said

"Let's go" Ino said opening the door.

They were on their way to the party when suddenly a boy stepped in front of them.

"Welcome ladies" said the brown haired boy. Three other boys were behind him.

"Need a date?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"No thank you sweetie because we already have dates" Ino said pushing past them. But the boy wasn't about to give up and tried to grab Ino around the waist but was stopped by another hand.

"Who the fuck dares to stop me?" asked the boy angrily

Sakura looked at the side and saw Sai holding his hand. _–wow scary- _she thought looking at his face. Ino smiled at him and then hugged him.

"Let's go in darling" she said happily. They were about to go in when Sai was pushed into the wall by the three boys. _–oh hell no-_ Sakura was about to punch them into the next room but someone held her back. She looked up and saw Itachi. Neji and Naruto were right behind him. "Shit boys let's go these ugly bitches are not worth it" he said walking away. The three boys let go of Sai and went after him like good little servants.

"You ok?" asked Itachi

"Yeah those dickless guys just caught me by surprise"

"Let's go in already I want to dance" said Tenten clinging on Neji's arm.

"So, does Itachi want to dance?" asked Sakura taking of her coat. No answer.

"Itachi?" Sakura turned around and saw that Itachi was frozen stiff. "Earth to Itachi what's wrong?" she asked and then noticed he was looking at her costume. She blushed deeply at that.

"Ahm Ino made me buy it" she said embarrassed. He looked up at her and grinned. "I don't mind Sakura but I really don't want that my rivals see that costume" he said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. They danced for about a half an hour before Sakura was breathing heavily.

"B-brake please" she said in between breaths. He checked his watch and smiled.

"I'm going to get something to drink Sakura" he said disappearing in the crowed. She sat at an empty table and took of her shoes.

"Sakura can we join"

She looked up and saw Hinata and Naruto.

"Go ahead Itachi just went to get me a drink" she said rubbing her foot. _–God that feels good- _

Soon after Neji and Tenten joined them.

"How long does Itachi take to bring me a drink" groaned Sakura feeling thirsty.

"Impatient aren't we know" said a deep voice behind her. She turned around and saw Itachi holding two cups.

"Come with me for a minute" he said

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him but followed him none the less. She could just feel the other girls grins. They ended up taking their coats and going outside. "Here" he said giving her the cup. It was hot. "Want to go for a walk inside is too crowded. She nodded sipping form her tea. _–mmmm good-_

"Sakura what are you thinking about at the moment?" he asked.

"Who made this tea because it's just amazing" she said –_wait why do I hear laughter?-_

She looked up and saw Itachi laughing.

"What's so funny Itachi?" she asked blushing. That made him laugh harder.

"Because you are you Sakura. Never have a care in the world" he said in between laughter.

"Well I'm sorry for being me" she pouted and turned around.

"Sakura I mean that in a good way. I really think that's cute" he said. Sakura stiffened at his words.

The way back was quiet. He checked his watch again and frowned.

"I guess my time is up but one more thing"

He took out a small box and gave it to Sakura.

"Merry Christmas Sakura" with that said he kissed her forehead.

Sakura went inside again and searched for a red haired boy. She saw him sitting with the rest of the gang. "Hey there Sasori" she said smiling at him. The red haired took her hand and pulled her on his lap.

"Missed you Haruno" he said grinning at her blushing face. She could feel Ino staring at her with a grin.

–_oh yeah they also made a bet at who will I pick- _she sighed. Sasori leaned down and whispered into her ear so that the others couldn't hear. "I saw you dancing with that Uchiha. It looked really funny because that snot nosed brat can't dance if his life depends on it"

She wanted to say something but the red head bit her earlobe. "Shhh now you're going to dance with me. And you don't have a choice" he said firmly standing up with her in his hands. Sakura saw Hinata turn red. _–he's very demanding but I like it-_ she thought feeling her feet touch the ground. Sakura couldn't tell if Sasori was really a better dancer but he did touch her way more often than Itachi. They returned to the table after about twenty minutes. "Wow Sakura I can't even stand in these shoes" said Ino watching her amazed. She thanked god that looks couldn't kill. They talked for about 30 minutes. Sakura learned a lot from him. That his parents died when he was only four and his grandmother raised him. His grandmother was a puppet maker and Sasori sometimes helps her in the shop. Sakura couldn't help but smile at him. He also specializes in poisons and he is very impatient.

"Having a good chat are we now" Ino said interrupting their conversation. You could just see the money in her eyes._ –really why is everyone betting on me?-_ inner Sakura sobbed loudly. "Because it's fun" Sakura looked up _–can you read my mind now?-_

"No dummy you facial expression says everything"

"Turn around Sakura, Deidara is standing at the doorway looking for you" said Hinata in a singsong voice. Ino gave her an icy stare. But the blue haired girl just pointed her tongue out at her. "Ugh he's here already that girl" Sasori said. He pulled out the same small box like Itachi's. "Here Princess don't lose it"

She smiled at him and pocketed the present. _–small boxes. I wonder what they are?- _

Deidara grinned at her._ –awww he looks so cute in a suit-_

He went over to her and picked her up bridal style. "I hope that you are my Christmas present" he said hopefully. She giggled at that and then winced when she felt her felt a surge of pain in her feet. Deidara seemed to notice the pained expression on her face. "Sakura is everything alright?" he asked concerned

"I will if we don't dance" she said. The blond haired boy smiled at her.

"You're lucky that I don't know how to dance darling"

"Umm Deidara could you put me down know?"

"No" he said simply caring her over to the door. She really didn't want to resist because truth be told her feet really hurt. _–wait why is he carrying me to the roof?-_

She was about to say something when she heard him say "Sakura close your eyes" he said sweetly. She did as she was told. She heard a door open and a cold breeze on her skin. That made her shiver in his arms. He gently put her down on a blanket.

"Open your eyes Sakura" he said again. What she saw made her gasp. It was a picnic on the school's roof.

"I hope you like it" he said taking of his jacket and giving it to Sakura. "I should have gotten your jacket first but whatever I'm too lazy too go down again"

She took the jacket and it smelled of him. A mixture of clay and paint. "I only can make sandwiches" he said blushing turning the other way. "Actually I was thinking about getting a sandwich out of the kitchen. " she said taking one out of the basket.

They sat there in silence. Sakura didn't mind because she was preoccupied with the food. Truth be told Deidara was very nervous. He turned towards her and gulped.

"S-Sakura how was it with Itachi and Sasori?" he asked. She looked at him and noticed he was nervous. _–I can't tell him it was fun-_

"Let's forget about the other two Dei-Dei. This is our time now" she said lying down on to his lap. This made the poor blond boy blush madly.

"Let's just stay here a bit" she said. After a few minutes Deidara started to stroke her head gently. She didn't know how long they were in this position. And after a while she fell asleep.

* * *

The three shadows stood up and takled the defenseless girl. She tried to scream but no sound came out. "Choose" they said throwing her on a chair.

"Yeah Sakura choose someone"

Sakura saw Ino standing there with her arms crossed. "You can't just ignore this Sakura"

"I KNOW" the pink petite screamed, tears streaming down her face. "But I don't want to hurt the other two"

"Sakura wake up" Ino said happily

"What?"

"Wake up"

"Ughhh what the…" she opened her eyes and stared into two blue ones. "The time is almost up Sakura" he said sadly. Her eyes went big and stood up quickly which made her head spin. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked tears filling her eyes. He smiled at her and took out a small box out of his pocket. "Because I like watching you when you sleep" he said putting the box in her hand. "You have one hour too decide" he said letting go and walking out the door.

* * *

"One hour, huh" she said too the air. "Gah this is too troublesome" _–Great now I sound like Shikamaru-_

She took out the small three boxes. "Let's see what they are" she said ripping of the paper. She stopped breathing when she saw what was inside the box. _–air. Need air-_

"A ring" she said quietly. She opened the other two boxes and saw two other rings. "This must be Itachi's" she said looking at the blue gem stone. _–The red one is Sasori's and the white one is Deidara's-_

"I wonder how much they cost?" she asked herself lying back down on the blanket. It was getting cold but Sakura was too busy to notice. She looked at the ring again and smiled. "I made up my mind"

With that said she grabbed the other two rings and ran down the stairs.

* * *

I wrote this one quickly. I'm sry if this chapter sucks.

Hehehe finally Sakura has chosen but who will it be.


	6. Chapter 6

At the beginning I really wanted to right a pure DeiSaku story but then I changed my mind. I'm sorry if this is so short but nothing came in mind while I was writing this.

**_There are three alternative endings._**

* * *

Itachi's ending

There I saw the three of them standing there. They stood in silence not wanting to look at each other. Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she saw the raven haired boy. They looked up when they heard running footsteps.

"I-I h-have dec-decided" she said in between breaths. The three boys stood there listening to her intently.

"Before I say who it is I just want to say that all three of you became precious to me but even though I will choose one of you, I really want to keep the friendship that we have with the other two"

None of the boys said anything. A lot of things went through the pink petite's mind but she just pushed the thoughts to the side.

She showed the ring what she was holding in her hand and Itachi stood there frozen. In her hand was his ring. He felt someone punch him on the shoulder. He looked over and saw Deidara smiling at him. "Good for you Itachi but remember if you ever make her cry I'm going to hurt you" the blond said to the stunned boy. Sasori walked off without saying a word.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone"

Deidara went after Sasori but Sakura saw the sad look in his eyes. Both of them were now alone. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Itachi couldn't take it anymore. He needed to ask her. "Why me?"

"Why not! I really like you Itachi" she put the ring over her ring finger and examine it. "And I really want to be with you"

Before she knew it Itachi was hugging her tightly. "Thank you Sakura" he whispered.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh before I forget here" she said taking out the present out of her pocket. But Itachi didn't move.

"It…" she was cut off by his lips. It was a short kiss but she felt all the emotions from him in that single kiss.

"I love you Sakura" he said hugging her tighter. "I-I love you to Itachi"

* * *

awww ok ok I wrote this in like 10 minutes. I just wanted to finish it quick.


	7. Chapter 7

Again I'm sorry that this chapter is short but this story is only rated T and I suck at writing lemons.

1 Question for all of you. How do you feel about a NejiHina story?

* * *

**Deidara's ending**

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the blonde boy. All three guys looked up and saw an out of breath girl running towards them.

"Deidara" she screamed jumping on him. He was knocked to the ground. Itachi and Sasori blushed at the position they were in.

"S-Sakura what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I choose you, dummy" she said happily. There was a moment of silence when she heard someone cough. She looked up and saw Itachi and Sasori's sad faces. It gave her heartache. "Guys listen I know that you are very hurt and you probably hate me" she said "But please stay my friends for as long as possible"

The red head just turned around and walked away. Tears were starting to form on her face. Itachi smiled at her.

"Don't be sad Sakura he just needs some time to think. We'll be your friends for as long as possible" he said following Sasori.

"Thank you" she whispered sadly.

"Sakura" Deidara said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards him. They were like that for about ten minutes before the pink petite realized that she was lying on him. She blushed madly and tried to get up but Deidara just held her tightly. "No way darling. I'm not letting you out of my arms ever again"

"But Deidara we can't stay like this forever" she tried to explain.

"Mmmm fine un. But I'm aloud to sleep in your bed tonight" he stated. She saw the smirk on his lips.

"But what about Ino?" she asked.

"Don't worry she going to be busy with Sai tonight" he said pulling her head down for a kiss._ –I guess it's not that bad-_

She lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Ok but only cuddling. Nothing else"

He thought about it. "What about if I'm aloud to seduce you for about ten minutes?" he asked

_-You better say no- _inner Sakura yelled_  
_

"Ok but only ten"

She stood up and held her hand out._ -Huh this remind me of the time we met-_

He took it. He picked her up bridal style and kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

yipeee I finished!

Sorry if my story had spelling problems or some stuff were not logical. But I tried my best.

Maybe it was the pervy way he talked to her or the smiles that he only shows her. The puppet master looked up in surprise. There she was, his cherry blossom standing there out of breath with his ring in her hand.

"Damn" came a whisper besides him. Deidara was biting his lip in agitation. "

I guess I win" the red haired said. The blonde looked up and saw a glint of happiness in the boys eyes. Deidara smiled at him.

"This time, but next time we have a competition I win" he said pointing at himself.

"Come on Itachi let's leave the loveydovey couple"

"Hn"

Sakura felt a sting of guilt in her chest, that sad look in both of their eyes. The two boys walked away leaving the two alone.

"Sasori?" she asked confused looking at his face. His bangs were covering his expressions.

"Didn't you want me to pick you?" Sakura asked felling tears form up in her eyes. –oh no was this a trick-

Sasori looked up with a smiling face. "You moron, I'm happy as hell"

He went over to her and kissed her.

"You're the only one that makes me happy, Sakura Haruno"

"Sasori……thank you"


End file.
